1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weft holding device that transfers a weft to a tuck-in device, capable of avoiding cutting a weft with a weft cutter when a command signal is given thereto by a loom controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
A shuttleless loom capable of properly removing a mispicked weft is disclosed in JP-U No. Hei 3-45975. This prior art shuttleless loom is provided with a mispicked weft removing device, a tuck-in device and a tuck-in escaping device. The mispicked weft removing device removes a mispicked weft (improperly picked weft) continuous with a yarn package disposed on the picking end of the shuttleless loom when a weft stop motion operates. The tuck-in device cuts a picked weft at least at a position near the picking end of the loom during a weaving operation and tucks an end portion extending in the picking end in a cloth fell for the next pick to form a tuck selvage. The tuck-in escaping device moves a mispicked weft (improperly picked weft) away from the working position of a tuck-in needle included in the tuck-in device when a weft stop signal is given thereto to avoid tucking an end portion of the faultily picked weft in the selvage.
The tuck-in escaping device of the prior art shuttleless loom has an air nozzle through which compressed air is jetted, and moves a mispicked weft outside of the working region of the tuck-in needle of the tuck-in device by jetting compressed air through the air nozzle against the mispicked weft and, at the same time, avoids cutting the mispicked weft with the weft cutter.
Air jetted through the air nozzle of the tuck-in escaping device diffuses widely, and a large amount of compressed air is necessary to move the mispicked weft effectively. Hence, a large amount of energy is consumed to move the mispicked weft. Since the air nozzle must be disposed near the tuck-in device, a wide selvage is formed unavoidably and, consequently, wefts and a picking fluid are wasted.